Talk:Hie Hie no Mi
We should change the page back to the way it was with the pictures of the ability being used. It made the page very much more interesting and was colorful. We should also think about doing the same for the sand sand fruit. ~~Daniel :We're not a fansite nor a gallery. And we use everything here under free use acknowledgements. You use too many, the question arises as to why it was ness. to use that many "free" images. And using them for decoration is suppose to be a "no-no". --One-Winged Hawk 22:26, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :Some of the pics could be brought back but only if subsequent editing is done to allow them. If there is none then the images alone will overcrowd the article. It would be like a book with only pictures and no words. Nice to look at but little to no explanation.Mugiwara Franky 02:12, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :OK then. I see no problem in putting them back the way it was. And what do you mean I use too many? What the hell is that supposed to mean? It is ness. because we should see what it's like when the ability is used. I don't see a problem with that. ::You need as image that does the job well enough. Many images wouldn't surpass as demostrations of a technique because they don't really show the technique well enough. A GOOD image on this site is Robin's wing technique. An example of poor one would be an image showing her in the process of making it (as it could be any move she is forming at this stage). Failing this, a gif would do that shows the full technique in action is undoubted as a good way of getting the job done (but not always a youtube vid... They touch the copyright more then anything, may be removed without warning, too poor in quality, cause big layout problems half the time... :-( ). ::As for too many images... All images are copyrighted. There is laws for that. You can get away with a certain percent, but you know there are a lot of sites breaking the law out there who don't even realise it. (Some sites who work and are aware are Manga V.2, Onemanga, etc, want others; you have to go to the REAL fanish fansites ^_-). The way the net is, most of these sites remain because no one from the legal copyright holders have shut them down. Basically, we have the same or simulair rules to wikipedia; you can't have a huge demostration table with images and text next to each other on wikipedia, I know I tried and so have others. What we did with those same images (put them across 50+ different pages) is allowed. But one of the reasons I never resurrected the orginal table was for this reason. ::But apart from too many copyright image, the article itself can suffer for too images. The first problem is layout. Its harder to work with a dozen images then just one because they stretch out the pages and you have to think harder how to make it work. In some instances it can make the page look pretty... But really scrufty at the same time. That means its harder to read half the time. The image should be used to confirm text and/or show what can't be portrayed in words. ::Basically, its a case of using the right image in the right place. At the end of the day, the wikia isn't a fansite and if you want one of those there is plenty out there. This wikia is part of a group forming a huge project aiming at one thing, and while we have control over the wikia, these guys have even more control over things. If they came in and removed a page or an image, there isn't a thing we can do about. One of the reasons for "report page" is to report pages which happen to have too many free images. (The other is; reporting pages that are just full of rumours, vandalism, bugs with the page, links to illegal sites, things like this, basically if no one in the community can or will fix it after asking, this forces something to happen). This is the sad side of how wikis work. :-( ::The only thing you can say is "other wikias do this". And this is TRUE. However, what many of the editors doing these things are unaware of is that they are doing something wrong. (esp. youtube things, showing a amuteur video of a one of the editors breaking an egg; okay. Uploading a documentry of a professional chef breaking an egg; not okay). And if they ever get pulled up on it, there will be questions and arguments, just as things happen on wikipedia, only not ness. in the same results or context. Most of time when I've seen other wikias get pulled up on it, the thing was remove/changed without any hassles afterwards. I don't know if anyone knows of any cases where something big happened, they can talk and say what happened... Thats the only part I can't talk about, I can talk about the "what may" happen and "why its like this" parts but I can't tell you "what has" happened before bits. --One-Winged Hawk 07:25, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::Well actually. All I was saying was that it would be a better idea to have like it was. It just looked better with the pictures. Whoever changed it to that should be rewarded. Instead you guys are making it uglier and punishing them. I don't this will help Aokiji's page. It'll hurt it in the long run. And you said it yourself up at the previous paragraphs. If it's a picture of him actually doing it and the complete finished product (the attack) then it should be fine. ALl of those pictures were complete attack photos. I vote for a change back to the page with pictures. You already changed his picture, why not keep redoing everything? You also did the same with Blackbeards page and it looked fantastic with only a few picture changes. I don't think that should stop. Keep it up. ::~~Daniel :::The pictures do intend show the attacks, but the problem is that they overcrowd the page to the extent that the words explaining the attacks are no longer in focus. One can put an image here and here to decorate a page for everything mentioned in it and it would probably look nice. It would look nice however no one would make heads or tails of what is being explained if the page is littered with too many images. This is more problematic if images are just pasted in willy nilly without regard to things such as page format. A picture can tell a thousand words but it won't make squat if it's placed in a way that confuses people. :::Currently what this article needs is not more images or decorations. It needs editing such as writing and page formatting so it can allow stuff like the images.Mugiwara Franky 05:20, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay, I just rechecked the page and it can have one more image. However, which image is the question since the page itself needs more editing.Mugiwara Franky 05:23, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::::May I suggest sabre or a toss up between either time capsel (yeah I can't spell!) or Ice age. Sabre for its easiness to depict. And the reason for either time capsel or Ice age because they are the biggest moves he has used. --One-Winged Hawk 07:05, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Again Dan, your only concerned with making the page look pretty. Its not about pretty pages. We're here to supply information, pictures are backups to text explaining what isn't fully possible in words or acting as proof that somethingis true. Both MF and I have explained what pictures on the wikia are and you continue to say the same things over and over again, even though we've both told you you can't do it this way. ::::I'll cut it chort this time since I've already done the LONG explaination. ::::Pictures where needed - not where pretty. --One-Winged Hawk 06:55, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Are we going to keep changing that picture over and over again? That's at least the 4th picture we've placed in his profile picture. Daniel 01:23, 24 May 2010 (UTC) Ice Age Does anyone have an anime picture of Ice Age? It should be better than the manga colorless one. Yatanogarasu 15:32, 21 February 2010 (UTC) :Maybe we can wait until is animated. Kdom 06:52, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Ice vs. fire vs. magma Hello everyone, i have a problem with this line here: "Even though clashing equally against Ace's fire, the ice seems to be weak against more extreme heat, as the ice Aokiji created was easily melted by Akainu's magma meteors." Isn't that speculation ? I mean, The battle between mera mera and hie hie no Mi is a draw, no mistake here. It was a real clash in the sense of fruit user 1 - Ace against fruit user 2 - Aokiji. But Akainu just used his power against the lifeless frozen sea, not against a special attack like "Blue pheasant". It would be the same as saying the hie hie no Mi is weak against fire, because ace melted an iceblock someday during his adventure. What do you guys say? I think Oda made it clear that you cannot predict the outcome if 2 devil fruits clash, even if it makes sense in real life? -Well, I think people would say it's stronger based off, well Ace himself. We saw an even clash of Fire and Ice, but Magma is hotter then the run-of-the-mill Fire we saw from Ace, thus the idea seems to be that Akainu is stronger then both in their Devil's Fruits. Of course, since both are on the same side, we probably will never know how a clash between Aokiji and Akainu would go. S.C. Amigo 00:15, December 19, 2010 (UTC) -Thats a good point, however it is still speculation and a lot of real life logic is applied there. You could also argue that magma is even weaker then fire, because (unlike fire) it is tangible and can be frozen solid. That is the thing that bugs me, we simply don't know (and as you said - we will likely never find out). Don't you think we should remove that line, or at least add that it is just speculation? --Jinbe 00:24, December 19, 2010 (UTC) -Hmm, I'd say that the standing Ice is vulnerable to extreme heat, but it is unknown how a direct clash would fair. So, yeah speculation. S.C. Amigo 00:27, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Alright, i would say we wait another day (maybe there are other opinions), and if not, delete the sentence. I think speculation does not help anyone. Jinbe 00:45, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Also if you want to get scientific lava can even melt stone. SeaTerror 02:42, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I think we should add the picture of the ice pheasent when Aokiji performs Ice Block:Pheasant Beak instead of clash with Ace's attackWhiskey13 21:04, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Ice block: pheasant beak Manga vs Anime Vs I think it is worth a talk, since i doubt that we see that attack so soon again. Two options to choose from (for Aokiji's most powerful ranged attack seen so far): A great shot from the anime, the only downside i can imagine is that it's well...only seen in anime (in detail) Similar to the manga, but to be honest...it is kinda confusing to see ace's firewall on the picture. I think the best way would be to use one of these animated gifs to fully show the attack, but i'm not capable of doing that :( What does everyone think? While the first one is from the anime, i would still use it over the second... after all it isn't just an attack, it is Aokijis namsake (probably) Jinbe 17:52, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I think a gif would be in perfect order here. I don't think the two powers need to clash in the gif though. Yountoryuu 11:45, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah agree, who is the gifmaker specialist here?^^ Jinbe 17:52, December 31, 2010 (UTC) We have to show only Aokiji's pheasant since fire has nothing to do with Aokiji's attack. So the first picture is good for this page whereas the second one is definitely not. By the way, I think we could upload a much more better picture of the pheasant attack than the first one which is from profile. It is possible to upload a fullface picture of the pheasant attack as the anime shows at one moment the attack fullface. LordRayleigh 13:45, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, I accept the full pheasant picture, if someone would upload a better quality! And we don't have access to that yet, do we? Yatanogarasu 04:23, January 4, 2011 (UTC) We should create an 'Anime and Manga Differences' section in order to put the anime only image and note the differences. As for the GIF version, in order to display the whole thing, we should include part of Aokiji's and Ace's technique's clashing in order to show the tail. That's the only way we can showcase Ice Block: Pheasant Beak to its entirety. MasterDeva 04:52, January 4, 2011 (UTC) How about we write: "as shown in the anime". Yatanogarasu 06:07, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I like your solution. When I added the gallery i wasn't thinking about the new free room that is created, looks good to me and everyone should be pleased! Jinbe 07:29, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Ice Age When did Aokiji use Ice Age on land exactly ? Bad77Wolf (talk) 21:18, May 4, 2013 (UTC) 14:53, May 4, 2013 (UTC) In Punk Hazard. 15:04, May 4, 2013 (UTC) He didn't name his attack on Doflamingo and he didn't places his hand on the ground for it. Bad77Wolf (talk) 21:18, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Wolf has a point. It also barely covered anything beyond Doflamingo's body. I wouldn't consider it Ice Age, just flash freezing. 21:53, May 4, 2013 (UTC) I mean during the fight with Sakazuki for the position of Fleet Admiral. 04:33, May 5, 2013 (UTC) We didn't see his fight with Sakazuki, so it's speculation. Bad77Wolf (talk) 09:34, May 5, 2013 (UTC) funi name Where does the Funimation name come from since it wasn't named in the anime? 02:40, July 21, 2013 (UTC)